


[Podfic] each according to its kind

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Binge Drinking, Dark Will Graham, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Season/Series 02, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will Graham Helps Himself, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will does the only reasonable thing that someone fresh out of a mental hospital with no support system does - he goes on a road trip to the Pacific Northwest.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. act 1 - the criminality of anticipating evils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [each according to its kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707778) by [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/pseuds/chaparral_crown). 



> This beautiful story deserves to be podficced, not in the least for how it so wonderfully renders my lovely home state. This makes me cry and feel so much. Thank you, Chaparral!

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/each-according-to-its-kind-ch1-final-edit>


	2. act 1- a good, comfortable road

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/each-according-to-its-kind-ch2-final-edit>


	3. act 1: until i am complled to believe otherwise

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/each-according-to-its-kind-ch3-final-edit>


	4. where a man sees and feels that he is a man merely

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/each-according-to-its-kind-ch4-final-edit>


	5. act 2 - and he can no longer exist

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/each-according-to-its-kind-ch5-final-edit>

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me @OfTempestsandTeacups


End file.
